1. Field of the Invention
The subject application generally relates to a mobile device, and more particularly, relates to a mobile device for improving antenna bandwidth and antenna efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of mobile communication technology, mobile devices, for example, portable computers, mobile phones, multimedia players, and other hybrid functional portable devices, have become more common To satisfy the demand of users, mobile devices usually perform wireless communication functions. Some devices cover a large wireless communication area, for example, mobile phones using 2G, 3G, LTE (Long Term Evolution) and 4G systems and using frequency bands of 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2500 MHz. Some devices cover a small wireless communication area, for example, mobile phones using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, WLAN (Wireless Local Area Networking), and WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) systems and using frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 3.5 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz.
Inside small mobile devices, since wireless communication antennas are disposed adjacent to other metal components, interference occurs therebetween, thus, negatively affecting their performance.